


I'll Come Get You

by madelegg



Series: To Kiss a Lover, to Kiss a Friend [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caretaking, Concussions, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Modern Era, Nurses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelegg/pseuds/madelegg
Summary: Ashe slipped and fell while cleaning the kitchen, but Felix is busy at work.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: To Kiss a Lover, to Kiss a Friend [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567870
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	I'll Come Get You

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this fic was ashelix kissing in danger.

_ “fe i think i have a concussion” _

Ashe texted Felix early into his shift. Ashe always texted Felix while he was at work at the hospital, even though he generally had to go hours before he got a chance to check his phone or take a break, but it was generally fun stuff, memes to make him smile, or little “I’m thinking of you”s with selfies to go along with them. So Felix smiled when he saw he’d gotten a message from Ashe an hour ago, until he opened and read it.

Felix’s stomach twisted in panic and he jammed his thumb into the call button, tapping it violently until his cell started making the call. The dial tone beeped softly in his ear. Felix started to pace the break room.

“Hello?”

“Ashe! What’s going on! What happened?” Felix nearly yelled into the phone.

“Fe, ah, I’m okay, sorry to scare you.” Ashe’s voice sounded a little weak, but positive. He was always so positive.

“You have a concussion? Tell me what happened!”

“Please don’t yell so loud,” Ashe said shyly. “I, um, have a pretty bad headache. I just slipped and fell while cleaning the kitchen earlier and hit my head on the table.”

“Are you okay? Was there blood?”

“Yeah, a bit. I think I’m okay though. Head wounds always bleed a lot, right?” He gave an unconvincing chuckle.

“Ashe! Shit! How much blood? Are you still bleeding?”

“No, no, it stopped a little while ago. It’s just crusty now. And I’m a little unbalanced.”

“Any nausea?”

“Um… yeah,” Ashe said, and Felix could sense his shame. “I threw up in the sink.”

“Oh Ashe…” Felix swallowed a lump in his throat, feeling only worry for his boyfriend. “I’ll clean it up later. Don’t worry about it. How do you feel right now? Can you stand?”

“Not… for very long. I’m tired but I’m trying not to sleep.”

“Okay, okay, shit,” Felix said, spitting his curse under his breath. “You need to get to the hospital, but don’t drive. We’ll call you an ambulance. Or an uber. I’ll get you up here.”

“Nooo, no, Fe, I’m fine, really. I’ve got ice on my head. I can go see a doctor tomorrow or something when you’re not so busy. We don’t need to pay for an uber, let alone an ambulance.”

“No. I’ll pay for it, don’t worry about it. I’m calling you an uber. You just stay put okay?”

“Felix…”

“I mean it. Stay put. I’ll see you soon. Or one of the other nurses will. You’re gonna be okay.”

“I know I will, Fe,” Ashe said. 

“I gotta get back to work. Uh, I can’t keep my phone on me but text me if things change anyway. I’ll check as often as I can.”

“I’ll be fine, you focus on work. Don’t worry about me.”

Felix ignored that last part. “Just text me every few minutes actually, let me know you’re still awake. Keep me updated.”

Ashe sighed. “Okay. I will.”

“Good. Good. See you soon.”

Despite telling Ashe he was getting back to work, Felix set about trying to figure out a way to get out of work. Even if just for a little bit, just enough time to go pick Ashe up and bring him here. He was lucky that things were somewhat slow that evening, and a coworker agreed to cover for him when he explained the situation so he could rush out and get his boyfriend.

He sprinted to his car in his mint-colored scrubs and peeled out of the parking garage to his house ten minutes away. When he slammed his own front door open, heart pounding madly, he ran in to find Ashe and assess the damage. Ashe was laying on the couch, resting the back of his head on a bag of frozen peas. Felix could see a bit of the blood staining his white hair.

“Hey,” Ashe said, smiling weakly. “I thought you were sending an uber?”

“I got Rosette to cover for me for a little bit.”

“Ah, remind me to bake her some cookies sometime.”

Despite his obvious injuries, Ashe’s calm demeanor did calm Felix’s panic a bit, but he still hurried into the room and knelt down next to Ashe. He touched his forehead lightly, stroking his hair out of his face. 

“How you feel?” he asked.

“Not great, but… not too bad,” Ashe said.

Felix leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and Ashe whined. “Don’t kiss me, my breath is disgusting.”

Felix chuckled. “Don’t be stupid. I don’t care how bad your breath smells.” He kissed him again and this time Ashe reluctantly let him, though he kept his mouth firmly shut.

“Okay,” Felix said, straightening up. “Let’s get you to the hospital.”


End file.
